


Something Like That

by Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex and Bobby are supportive of Reggie, Bladder Control, Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, Bobby | Trevor Wilson is Not Carrie Wilson's Parent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domme OFC, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Kinks, Light Smut, Maggie and Bobby are twins, Mandy and Trevor are Bobby's parents names, Mommy Kink, Multi, Pining, Sharing a Bed, Sub Reggie Peters, Switch Luke Patterson, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover/pseuds/Sammi_Black_Winchester_Lover
Summary: (Something like ‘Now Or Never’)(Something like “You Are So Oblivious!” just Reggie’s the sub instead of Luke)Julie is in this, but it’s not set in 2020, nor in 1995, somewhere in between.(it takes a turn at one point, where a specific kink kind of takes over, I don't know where it came from)
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s), Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I only split it into different chapters because I'm not done writing it yet, and I wanted to have Maggie and Reggie's lists of kinks in a different part to separate it slightly?

“ _Dude! Get over yourself!_ ”

“ _Fuck off!_ ”

“Why are they yelling every time I come over!?” Reggie asks, sighing.

“ _Because somebody can’t keep it in their pants long enough!_ ” Luke yells.

“Say’s you! You’ve slept with WAY more people than I have!”

“I call bullshit.”

“Maybe the two of you should just sleep with each other?”

“ _Don’t be ridiculous, Alex,_ ” Luke scoffs.

“ _I will!_ ” Reggie squeaks, lifting his hand up

“Reg… not now man,” Alex pats his friend's shoulder.

“Can we not just have a normal band practice anymore?” Bobby complains.

“Then tell your sister to fuck off!”

“ _I live here, you dick!_ ”

“Guys!”

“I’m not apologizing to him, so don’t even ask me to.”

“I wasn’t, also, Alex, what the fuck man!” Bobby looks disgusted.

“What?” Alex asks clearly confused.

“Why’d you tell my sister to sleep with one of our band members?”

“Because he forgot who he was talking to?”

“Dude shut up…” Alex pouts at the girl.

“ _Honey, in all the years you’ve known me when I have ever listened to what I was told?_ ”

“During sex.” Reggie states, causing everyone to look at him.

“What did you just say?”

“Nothing?”

“Reggie?” Luke asks concerned, “did you… sleep with her?”

“No,” Reggie pouts.

“That’s true, we haven’t slept together.”

“Then how would you know that?”

“I may have walked in on her and her last boyfriend once?”

“That was you!?” Reggie nods at the question, “ _phew_! I thought it was Bobby.”

“Gross!”

“What? You _have_ done it before!”

“By accident! Now I stay away from whatever room you’re in when I know you have company.”

“Smart, maybe _Luke_ should start doing that as well, seeing as how he lives here now too.”

“ _You were fucking a guy on my couch!_ ” Luke shouts ( _Luke secretly watched a fair amount of it, before leaving_ ).

“ _Gross!_ ” Bobby fake gags.

“I sleep on that!”

“I know, enjoy sleeping tonight knowing I came all over that pillow,” Maggie says, slightly sarcastic. ( _Luke did._ )

“You-! That’s _my_ pillow!” Bobby yells at his sister.

“Not anymore,” Reggie adds, “we can share tonight if you want to Luke,” Reggie offers.

“Thanks, man, I might just take you up on that.”

“ _You don’t have a room here,_ ” Bobby reminds them.

“Oh… I forgot…”

“Can we please practice?” Alex asks, clearly annoyed at this argument.

“Yes, please!” Maggie beams, “I wanna hear that new song!”

“What one?”

“Crooked Teeth?”

“Oh, that one, sure,” Luke stutters.

“Get to it!” Maggie bosses the boys around.

“Reg, you okay?” Maggie asks, seeing how her friend is in some sort of trance.

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” Reggie smiles, before walking over to where his bass was.

“ _Three, four!_ ” Alex counts the guys in, as Maggie’s sitting on the couch, watching her twin brother’s band practice.

~~

“Reg, man, that was sick!” Bobby praises the boy, causing a blush to cover his cheeks.

“Thanks, man,” Reggie smiles.

“Reg, would you like to stay the night?” Mag asks after practice, knowing the boy has a hard time saying no to her.

“I’m not sure, my mom might want me home?” Reggie frowns.

“Well, ask her, and let me know?” she smiles at him, “it’d be rad.”

“I’ll ask,” Reggie laughs lightly.

“ _Stop flirting with my friends!_ ”

“ _They are our friends! And I wasn’t flirting!_ ” Maggie argues back, “ _Well, Alex and Reggie are, I’m not sure Luke thinks I’m a friend._ ”

“ _He doesn’t._ ”

“ _Oh…_ ” Maggie steps back, having actually thought Luke still saw her as a friend.

“ _So, please stop?_ ”

“ _Sorry,_ ” Maggie tells him, before leaving to go to her room.

“Dude! Why’d you say that to her?!”

“Because it’s true!?”

“Luke…” Reggie pouts, “they were best friends?”

“ _’ Were’_ being the keyword, buddy,” Bobby tells him.

“Right,” Reggie leaves to go ask his mother if he can spend the night.

“ _No! You are not spending the night at a girl's place._ ”

“It’s not a girl's place mom! It’s Bobby’s place!”

“ _Fine, but if I find out you were in that girl’s room, you’re in big trouble._ ”

_*Knock knock*_

“ _Go away,_ ” Maggie sobs at the door.

“Mars… it’s Reg?” Reggie says soothingly.

“ _What would you like?_ ”

“My mom said I can spend the night? I just can’t be in your room?”

“She doesn’t have to know…” Maggie opens the door.

“Hey… no tears…” Reggie wipes Maggie’s face with his thumbs, removing any tears.

“Sorry…” Maggie sniffles.

“Come here,” Reggie pulls her in for a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder, “this is because of what Bobby said, isn’t it?”

“Reg…”

“I know, you and Luke were best friends growing up, I’m not sure what happened between the two of you, but I’m here for you,” Reggie tells the girl.

“ _Reg, you’re in my room,_ ” she giggles.

“Huh, guess I am?” Reggie laughs, looking at the floor between them, seeing a pink fluffy rug instead of the hardwood floors.

“Better not let Mrs. Peters see,” Maggie jokes, laughing more.

“I like your laugh,” Reggie blushes.

“And I like when you blush, it’s such a pretty sight,” Maggie cups Reggie’s cheek in one of her hands, watching how Reggie leans into the touch.

“Lay down with me? Please?”

“Sure,” Reggie lets go of the girl, walking behind her.

“Take a nap with me?” She asks, timidly.

“I would love a nap,” Reggie smiles.

“Sweet, perfect timing then, huh?” Maggie jokes.

“Yes, it is.”

xxxx

“ _Has anyone seen Reggie!?_ ”

“He probably went home!”

“ _Or maybe your sister’s gotten her teeth in him._ ”

“Gross! Dude!”

“ _It’s a possibility!_ ”

“Reggie doesn’t do one-night stands.”

“ _Your sister does._ ”

“Why do you always insist on talking about my sister's sex-life!?”

“ _Because he obviously has a thing for your sister?_ ”

“Alex!”

“ _Gross!_ ”

“It would make sense,” Bobby realizes.

“ _No, she’s not my type at all!_ ”

“What, pretty?” Alex sasses.

“She’s too dominating, and I prefer small tits, she’s got big tits.”

“You have a point.”

“I’m leaving this conversation before I throw up.”

“Can you guys please shut up?” Maggie asks the boys, who are in the living room shouting.

“Have you seen Reggie anywhere?” Luke asks, acting all smug and cocky.

“I have actually, he’s in my room, he was comforting me because I was upset about something.” Maggie sasses him.

“So, you were fucking him?”

“Nope, only sleeping,” Reggie states, coming up behind Maggie.

“Oh, hey man, we’ve been looking for you.”

“Sounds more like you guys have been fighting, but okay.”

“Y’all are annoying.” Maggie rolls her eyes, joining Alex on the couch.

_For context, Luke and Maggie were the best of friends up until Maggie had her first boyfriend in the eighth grade. Luke was jealous she managed to find someone, other than him and the boys. When he started dating Alex a few months later, it was clear to her that he liked guys, and she would never get a chance to be with him, she later found out that he was pan when he started fucking his way through the school after him and Alex decided they were better off friends._

“So are you!” Bobby laughs, sitting beside her.

“Reg?” Luke asks, “Come sit, man?”

“I’m okay,” Reggie waves him off.

“Reggie.” Maggie looks at him, “sit down?”

“…oh… Okay…” Reggie immediately sits down beside Luke.

“What just happened?”

“Dominating?” Alex jokes.

“Told ya!” Luke exclaims.

“Shut up.” Maggie glares at him.

“Where’s that girl you were with?” Luke glares back.

“The one you asked was single?”

“That one,” Luke smirks.

“She’s got a new boyfriend, so she’s kinda busy at the moment.”

“What about that other girl?” Bobby asks.

“Flynn? Oh… we… got in a fight about sexuality, and it ended with us in bed, she’s dating our cousin Carrie now.”

“Wait! Hold the fuck up!” Luke shouts.

“What now!?” the four shout back.

“…You’re gay?” Luke asks, quieter now.

“I’m bisexual?”

“Since when!?”

“Since forever? But I came out like two years ago?”

“No way!”

“Yep, she came out while we were dating,” Alex points out.

“Thank you,” Maggie laughs.

“Whatever,” Luke scoffs, acting as if he hadn’t just gotten all upset over Maggie possibly being gay.

“Okay, dude.”

“Not surprised you got in bed with her.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Maggie asks, harshly.

“You seem to enjoy fucking your friends.”

“I’ve only done that with her, otherwise, they’re strangers.” Maggie snarls, “ _and at least I can remember to use protection!_ ”

“That was one time!” Luke shouts.

“You thought you were gonna be a dad at fourteen, bro,” Bobby laughs at Reggie's statement.

“Can we watch some tv?” Alex asks, grabbing the remote.

“Sure,” Bobby chuckles.

Reggie had been relatively quiet since teasing Luke. Which worried Maggie, since she liked when he would talk, whether it was to her, or just him talking to himself out loud.

“Reg, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Reggie forces a smile at her.

“You’ve been really quiet, usually you talk through this whole show,” Alex adds.

“Come here?” Maggie makes grabby hands towards the bassist, who complies, sitting between her feet in front of the couch.

“Didn’t take you as a puppy,” Luke teases.

“Didn’t take you as a jackass.” Maggie hisses back.

“Wow,” The three boys put their hands up in defence, while Reggie looks like he might cry.

“Hey, no… none of that.”

“ _Sorry… guess I’m tired…_ ” Reggie tells the group, before getting up again.

xxxx

Reggie went back up to Maggie’s room, having just left it, curls back into the bed, before hearing light footsteps from the door.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks, sitting behind him.

“ _Nothing…_ ” Reggie mumbles into the pillow.

“Well, obviously it’s something,” Maggie slides in behind him, cuddling him, “you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to, I’m content just cuddling,” She kisses the back of Reggie’s neck.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Reggie whispers.

“I closed my door, is that okay?”

“ _Mhmm,_ ” Reggie mumbles, slowly falling back to sleep.

xxx

The next morning went better than expected.

“Dude, why can’t we just drop out!?” Luke asks, clearly annoyed at being awake at 7 AM.

“ _Reggie, baby? Time to wake up?_ ” Maggie shakes the boy lightly.

“ _Mhmm, noo…_ ” Reggie grumbles.

“Okay, I’ll just get change here then,” Maggie teases, watching as the boy roll over to face her.

“ _I don’t wanna get up,_ ” Reggie whines.

“I know, pet, but we have to,” Maggie tells him, “now unless you want to watch me get changed, you gotta get up.”

Reggie looks at Maggie, blushing.

“Go get some clothes,” Maggie tells him.

“Can I change in here?” Reggie asks, sounding smaller.

“Sure,” Maggie giggles.

“Okay,” Reggie flies off the bed, and out the door, returning shortly after, with clothes, “back,” Reggie smiles brightly at the girl.

“I’m not changing until you start. Because as much as I don’t care that you want to watch, you need to change as well.” Maggie tells Reggie, who starts changing half-way through her order, “ _good boy._ ”

Reggie whimpers quietly at the praise, knowing he has a kink for that but never telling anyone that.

“You okay?” Maggie turns back to Reggie at the sound.

“Y-Yes,” Reggie stutters, stumbling to change his pants without showing Maggie the effect the praise had on him.

“Reggie.”

“ _I promise!_ ” Reggie squeaks.

“Lies…” Maggie frowns, turning back to her closet.

“I may or may not have a kink…” Maggie faintly hears Reggie admit.

“Oh? Do you now?” Maggie teases.

“Please don’t tell the others… I’ll never live it down…”

“Reg, I’d never do that to you,” Maggie tells Reggie, softly.

“Okay, thank you…” Reggie blushes.

Once the two had finished getting ready the other three boys were still in their pj’s, yelling and complaining.

“Enough!” Maggie shouts down the stairs, hearing the cereal box fall from someone’s hands.

“Mars!” Bobby yells, “you made Alex drop the cereal!”

“Sorry!” Maggie says, grabbing juice from the fridge, “Reg, juice?”

“Yes, please,” Reggie smiles.

“Well, don’t you look domestic.” Luke teases.

“Fuck off. You wish.”

“ _Maybe I do…_ ” Luke whispers under his breath, causing everyone to stop.

“ _Pardon me?_ ” Maggie growls.

“Fuck off…”

“Jerk.”

“ _School_!” Alex shouts, “Guys we’re gonna be late again!”

“Crap!” the three boys shout.

“Hurry up. I’m not waiting all day.” Maggie tells them, watching them run around.

Reggie quietly drinks the juice he was given, as Maggie looks at him with hungry eyes.

“ _Yes?_ ”

“You _are such a good boy,_ ” Maggie tells him, leaning on the counter.

Reggie moans quietly at the praise, glad that the others aren’t in the room.

xxxx

The five of them get to school only five minutes late. They split up for their first classes, Reggie, and Maggie together while the other three are alone.

The day goes by slowly, only speeding up when their last class of the day rolls around, the one where the five of them are together.

“ _Boys, if I have to tell you one more time to stop talking. You will be staying after school._ ” the teacher scolds the four.

“If you get a detention, you’ll be getting a punishment from me as well.” Maggie warns Reggie, quietly.

Reggie stops goofing off until Luke teases him for being a goody-two-shoes. Proving to Luke that he’s not.

“ _You four._ ” The teacher scolds, “ _are staying after school._ ”

“Shit…” Luke mutters.

“Thanks, Luke… now they're gonna call my mom!” Reggie whines.

“If she tries to touch you, leave,” Alex tells him.

“She kicks you out, you move in with us.” Bobby and Maggie tell their friend in unison.

“Thanks, guys,” Reggie smiles sadly at them.

xxx

“ _How could you be so careless!?_ ” Mrs. Peters yells at Reggie that night.

“I didn’t mean to!”

“ _Get out._ ” She points to the door, “ _Get your shit, and leave._ ”

“…Okay…” Reggie packs a bag, before putting his house key on the counter, then leaving.

Reggie arrives at Bobby’s place, not expecting anyone to answer the door, so he walks in and throws his bag on the ground before flopping on to the couch.

“She kicked you out, huh? Maggie asks, frowning.

“Yeah, but it’s fine, better her than dad,” Reggie sighs heavily.

“You can stay in my room with me if you'd like?”

“Sure?” Reggie shrugs, knowing he slept better last night than he had in a long time.

Maggie takes Reggie’s bag to her room, that way the guys don’t steal anything from him.

“ _Reg, bro, what are you doing here?_ ” Luke asks.

“Live here now too,” Reggie sighs.

“ _Didn’t Mars say she had a punishment for you?_ ” Alex whispers to Reggie, who blushes.

“The guys can’t know…”

“Never man,” Alex smiles at his friend.

“Thanks,” Reggie beams.

“What’s up, troublemakers?” Maggie jokes, sitting on Reggie’s lap on the couch.

“ _Oh?_ ” Reggie squeaks.

“Gonna watch a movie,” Bobby states.

“If you’re staying, why don’t you go get us some snacks?” Like asks.

“I’m staying because it’s my house,” Maggie glares at Luke.

Maggie teases Reggie throughout the movie, stopping when he tries to move.

“You okay man?” Luke asks, “she too heavy for ya?”

“Wanna find out?” Maggie snarls at him.

“Nah, you wouldn’t do it,” Luke laughs.

Maggie gets off Reggie’s lap, hearing a soft whine at the loss, but walks over to Luke sitting on his lap harshly, earning a groan at the weight on him.

She purposely moves a lot and bounces lightly when no one’s watching, only to prove a point.

“ _Why so red over there Luke?_ ” Alex teases, knowing exactly what was happening.

“Shuddup…” Luke mutters.

“Maggie, what are you doing!?” Bobby asks, seeing just how flushed Luke was.

“Nothing? I’m being good,” Maggie smiles, faking innocence.

“Sure, you are,” Bobby scoffs.

 _‘Luke’s hard!_ _He thinks I can’t feel it, what an idiot.’_

“Mars, can you please grab the pizza?” Bobby asks, “it’s on the counter.”

“Sure,” Maggie smiles, about to get up when two hands hold her down.

“What happened to you getting the pizza?” Reggie asks, sounding slightly pissed.

“I’m not sure? I went to get up, and I was pulled back down,” Maggie laughs softly.

“Luke, dude, let her get the food, if you miss her being on your lap, I’ll sit on you to make ya happy,” Alex jokes, teasing Luke.

“ _You don’t wanna do that_ ,” Luke mumbles under his breath.

“What was that, Patterson?” Maggie bounces as she turns, earning a groan from Luke.

“ _Fine._ _I’ll go get the food._ ” Reggie grumbles, getting up.

“Someone’s jealous?” Luke teases.

“ _Shut it._ ” Maggie hisses at Luke, getting up to follow the boy.

“ _What was that?_ ” Maggie asks Reggie once the two are in the kitchen.

“Nothing.”

“Do not lie to me, Reg.”

“… _got jealous…_ ” Reggie mumbles.

“Then say something to me. _Do not get all bratty_ ,” Maggie leans in to whisper in his ear, “still have that punishment for acting out at school, _don’t add to it_.”

Reggie whimpers at the promise of punishment, feeling himself start to get hard in his jeans again.

“ _Mars…_ ”

“Nope, you ask, you get it worse, got it?”

“Yes, ma’am…” Reggie blushes.

“Good. Now, let's go finish this movie, and head to bed?”

“Please…” Reggie yawns.

“After this is done, I’m heading to bed, Reggie will be staying in my room, until he decides that he’d rather sleep elsewhere.” Maggie informs the boys, sitting back in Reggie’s lap, hearing him hum in excitement.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Reggie whispers in Maggie’s ear.

“Anytime, pet,” Maggie leans back, so her back is flat against Reggie’s chest.

xxxx

“ _Strip._ ” Maggie commands Reggie when the two enter the bedroom.

“ _Oh?_ ” Reggie squeaks but obeys.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Maggie purrs when Reggie folds his clothes and gets on his knees without being asked.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Reggie beams, looking as happy as ever.

“ _How do you feel about getting spanked?_ ” Maggie asks the boy, carefully.

“I’m okay with it?” Reggie questions, not knowing where this was headed.

“ _So, if I told you to lay across my lap so I can spank you… you would?_ ”

“ _Mhmm,_ ” Reggie suppresses a moan.

“ _None of that, I like hearing you, only muffle it so the others can’t hear you. Otherwise, I want to hear you._ ”

“ _Yes ma’am…_ ”

“Good, now, get up.” Maggie pats her lap, then watches as Reggie moves to do as asked.

“ _My sweet boy,_ ” Maggie purrs, “ _you look so pretty lying across my lap._ ”

Reggie stops himself from rutting against Maggie’s thigh. “ _Even better, you know not to get off on punishments,_ ” She smiles.

“ _Yes,_ ” Reggie cries out, as Maggie pats his ass.

“ _So hard, before we have even begun?_ ”

“ _I’m sorry…_ ” Reggie blushes.

“ _It’s okay, baby,_ ” Maggie smirks, “how many do you think you deserve?”

“ _Ten?_ ” Reggie asks, hoping she was thinking less.

“ _I was thinking eight, but two more should be okay?_ ” Maggie moans as Reggie ruts onto her thigh.

“ _I’m sorry!_ ” Reggie rushes.

“It’s okay, we haven’t started yet,” Maggie purrs, playing with Reggie’s hair.

_Smack_

“Can you count for me?”

“ _One,_ ” Reggie moans, softly.

_Smack, smack_

“ _Two, three._ ”

~~

_Smack_

“ _Ten!_ ” Reggie cries, almost cumming.

“Did you-” Maggie asks, shocked.

“ _Almost…_ ” Reggie sobs, embarrassed.

“ _Wow, that’s kinda hot!_ ” Maggie growls, “ _and I’m so proud of you, holding it, knowing this is a punishment and you don’t get to cum during one._ ” Maggie adds.

“ _I’m sorry…_ ”

“Lay on your stomach on the bed, I’ll be right back,” Maggie rubs his ass lightly.

Reggie moves so she can get up, watching her leave to grab something from the bathroom before coming back with a bottle of lotion.

“ _Aloe Vera, it’ll help with the burning…_ ” she blushes as Reggie looks at her.

“Has anyone told you recently, just how cute you are when you blush?”

“No… never…” she blushes a darker shade of red at Reggie’s words.

xxxx

The next morning Reggie wakes up to Luke standing in the doorway, “ _you fucked her…?!_ ” Luke asks, sounding upset.

“Wha- _No!_ Luke… we didn’t have sex!”

“ _Why are you yelling already?_ ” Maggie asks.

“ _You fucked HIM!?_ ” Luke yells, emphasizing ‘him’.

“ _No! Actually, I didn’t! And contrary to what you believe! I don’t fuck everybody I see!_ ” Maggie shouts back.

“I-I never…” Luke stutters, stumbling out of the doorway.

Maggie pulls the covers over her head.

“Mars…” Reggie sighs, not knowing what to do.

“I…” Maggie sobs quietly.

“Hey, _shh, it’s okay,_ ” Reggie says, cuddling into the crying girl.

“What the fuck was all the yelling about!?” Alex asks coming in the room, “ _Whoa_! Reg, I really don’t need to see that!” Alex covers his eyes.

“Wha-? _Oh! Sorry!_ ” Reggie realizes that his ass was showing from under the covers.

“You’re safe now,” Reggie chuckles, awkwardly.

“So, what’s the reason for this? Since I know it’s not sex, I would have heard the bedframe through the wall,” Alex asks, “and since Reg, is naked, and his ass looks bruised, something happened. Was it whatever punishment you had for him?”

“It was,” Reggie blushes.

“Oh, I’ll keep it to myself still don’t worry,” Alex reassures the two.

“Thanks, man, means a lot…” Maggie sniffles.

“Want me to talk to Luke?” Alex offers.

“It’s up to you,” Reggie smiles sadly at him.

“Can you tell Bobby I don’t feel well?” Maggie asks.

“Sure, Reg? Want me to tell him you’re staying to take care of her?”

“Sure,” Reggie looks at Maggie.

“Please? I don’t want to be alone today…”

~~

“Where’s Reg and Mars?” Bobby asks as Alex comes down the stairs.

“Maggie isn’t feeling very good, so Reggie is staying to take care of her, you know how she gets when she’s sick,” Alex informs Bobby.

“Weird, Luke’s staying home too, he also felt sick this morning,” Bobby says.

“Well, looks like it’s just us,” Alex chuckles.

Reggie lets Maggie sleep, going to the kitchen to eat, sitting on the stools was kinda painful due to last night, but he enjoyed the feeling at the same time.

“Isn’t _she_ the one that’s supposed to have trouble sitting?” Luke’s voice calls out behind Reggie, teasingly.

“Fuck off.”

“ _I think I like her,_ ” Luke whispers, sadly.

“Yeah, well, you broke her heart.”

“What?”

“You know she’s never been good with _you_ yelling at her, yet, you always do it. The two of you were best friends, and you act as if you’ve hated her ever since she got her first boyfriend.” Reggie lectures.

“ _I… I was jealous…_ ” Luke pouts.

“ _That’s the shittiest excuse ever!_ ” Maggie says, surprising both boys.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“ _That’s not the point! When you like a person, you don’t shut them out!_ ”

“ _Luke does,_ ” Reggie mutters.

“Luke… you need to learn that actions have consequences. You can’t ditch your best friend just because you _think_ you have feelings for them. You broke my heart…” Maggie whispers the last part.

“ _I-I didn’t know…_ ”

“ _I need you to leave._ ” Maggie points to the door.

“ _Mag-_ ” She interrupts Luke.

“I said _leave_!” Maggie shouts.

Luke doesn’t say anything else, just walks out, going back to the studio.

“ _Want to go cuddle?_ ” Reggie asks, looking at Maggie.

“Yes, please?” Maggie nods her head.

“ _Let’s go,_ ” Reggie smiles softly at her.

~~

“ _Maggie?_ ” Reggie whines.

“ _You okay?_ ” Maggie asks, worried.

“ _I’m okay…_ ” Reggie says, sounding off.

“ _Oh!_ ” Maggie squeaks, feeling the reason Reggie was whining.

“ _I’m sorry… I know you’re hurting…_ ” Reggie frowns, feeling bad.

“ _I’d feel better knowing you were being taken care of,_ ” Maggie teases.

“ _Mag-_ ” Reggie gets cut off by Maggie kissing him.

“Shh,” Maggie hums against his lips, moving to straddle his hips.

“ _You taste like chocolate_ ,” Reggie giggles.

“ _I may have had some chocolate earlier?_ ” Maggie laughs.

“Maggie?” Reggie asks after she pulls away.

“Yeah?” she sits back, grinding softly against him.

“ _Mmm, fuck!_ ” Reggie moans, thrusting his hips upward, slightly, “ _what are we?_ ”

“Oh? I’m not sure?” Maggie answers, sounding genuine.

“Ok, just wanted to make sure we weren’t using each other?”

“Sub/dom relationship, work for you?” Maggie offers, “that way, we know what we are to each other, and you don’t leave me for a new domme, well, not yet away…”

“’m not leaving,” Reggie moans.

“Good,” Maggie smiles, “ _don’t want you to._ ”

Maggie grinds downwards again, relishing in the sounds Reggie makes.

“ _Mars? Please?_ ” Reggie whines, not moving his hips again.

“Needa cum, don’t ya?” Maggie grinds against him, slightly harder than before.

“ _Please?_ ” Reggie cries.

“My good boy,” Maggie teases, continuing to rut against him.

“ _Mars, please! I’m close already? And after yesterday, I don’t know if I can hold it…_ ” Reggie begs.

“When was the last time you got off?” Maggie asks, being serious.

“ _Oh, god, maybe like two weeks ago? No? When was the last time I had a girlfriend?_ ”

“Two months ago, I think?”

“Well, whenever I last had a girlfriend, was the last time?”

“You? Reg, that was months ago,” Maggie says, shocked.

“I’m not like Luke, he gets off almost every day,” Reggie states.

“Wow,” Maggie chuckles, “t _hen I’ll let you cum, but I wanna get off too._ ”

“ _Please?_ ” Reggie groans.

“ _You want me to cum?_ ” Maggie teases.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Reggie pants.

“ _Then get to work, baby boy,_ ” Maggie slides off of him, earning a slight whine.

“ _How?_ ”

“However you want to.”

“ _Okay,_ ” Reggie moves to pull her PJ bottoms off, moaning when he finds out she’s not wearing any panties.

“ _I never wear them unless I have to._ ”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Reggie moans, moving to eat her out.

~~

“ _Reg!_ ” Maggie moans loudly, pulling Reggie’s hair, “ _do not stop._ ”

Reggie sucks onto her clit harder, moaning as she pulls his hair harder.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Maggie moans loudly as her orgasm hits, Reggie looking her in the eyes as she cums.

“ _You look so pretty when you cum…_ ” Reggie blushes.

“ _I want you to cum,_ ” Maggie pants, “ _now._ ”

Reggie moans when her soft hand wraps around his hard cock, cumming after a few strokes.

“You really had to cum, huh?” Maggie teases.

“ _Shut the hell up! I really don’t need to hear that!_ ” Bobby shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

“Sorry!” Maggie shouts back.

“ _Are you guys at least covered?_ ” Alex’s voice asks through the door.

“ _Yeah, one sec,_ ” Maggie giggles, covering the two with the covers.

“Come in,” Reggie chuckles.

“So, two things, you guys should probably be a bit quieter if you want this to stay between us? And why is Luke crying in the studio?”

“HE’s crying?”

“Yes?”

“What a dick. He’s the reason he’s crying.”

“He keeps insulting me, expecting me to understand why he ditched me, he broke my heart, he was the first guy I liked, and he broke me, that’s probably why I keep choosing guys that hurt me all the time because I had thought that’s what I deserved, that’s also why I choose have one-night stands instead of a relationship that’ll end in pain.”

“ _I’m the reason you chose Martin?_ ” Luke’s voice echo’s Maggie’s room, sounding insulted and hurt, “ _that’s even worse than blaming me on you crashing the car last year._ ”

“ _I never said that!_ ” Maggie sobs, “ ** _he_** _chose to do that! I didn’t think he would! I would **never**_ _blame what Martin did to me, on you._ ”

“ _Cause I would **never** do that to **anyone** …_” Luke says, sadly.

“ _I know that._ ” Maggie whispers, a tear falling down her face.

“Hey… don’t cry…” Reggie says, softly, wiping the tear away.

“ _Sorry, bug…_ ” Maggie looks at Reggie, smiling sadly, “ _I’m sorry…_ ” she turns to Luke.

“ _It’s fine…_ ”

“Well, this is awkward…” Alex says, rocking on his feet.

“I didn’t hear anything before Alex said ‘yes’ by the way…” Luke informs them.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Reggie whispers.

“Why the fuck is everyone- _Oh!_ We’re crying in Maggie’s room now?” Bobby asks, looking at everyone in Maggie’s room.

“Yes,” Maggie laughs. “It’s the new ‘sad’ room?”

“We had an ‘old’ sad room?!” Bobby exclaims jokingly.

“I don’t know!” Maggie laughs harder, making the guys laugh too.

“Well… now it’s not the sad room… everyone’s laughing,” Alex adds.

“Yes, let’s leave the girl room,” Maggie says, about to get up.

“ _Don’t!_ ” Reggie grabs her arm as Alex covers his eyes.

“What?” Luke and Bobby ask, confused.

“Oh! Shit! Thanks… Alex! What the hell is covering your eyes gonna do?” Maggie yelps.

“I won’t be scarred for life?” Alex sasses.

“She’s naked under there… isn’t she…?” Luke asks, sounding sad again.

“Sorta?” Maggie shrugs her shoulders, smiling to some extent.

“ _Sorta?!_ How the fuck is one 'sorta’ naked?” Bobby fake gags.

“ _Fuck off…_ ” Maggie pouts, “Alex, pass me my pants, please?”

“So, you guys fucked?” Luke asks, harshly, as Alex hands Maggie her bottoms.

“No, not _yet_ ,” Maggie deadpans, putting the pants on under the covers.

“Yet?” Reggie squeaks, as Luke and Bobby ask, confused.

“Not surprised,” Alex states, “saw it coming for years.”

“Relax, breath,” she tells the three guys.

“ _I’m more surprised it’s not HIM,_ ” Bobby points at Luke, “ _that she's 'not’ fucking._ ”

“Ouch…” Reggie fakes hurt.

“ _Why?!_ ”

“Because the two of you, have so much frustrations with the other, so it’s bound to happen.”

“ _Thanks, Alex._ ” Maggie grumbles.

“Anytime,” Alex chuckles.

“ _Kids! We’re home!_ ” Mrs. Wilson calls from the front door.

“ _Mags? Bobby?_ ” Mr. Wilson calls, “ _Other three children!?_ ”

“ _Daddy!_ ” Maggie runs out the door.

“She still calls him ‘daddy’?” Luke teases.

“Only when he first gets home, after that, she pretends he doesn’t exist,” Bobby explains.

“Weird, but it’s Maggie,” Alex jokes.

xxxx

“ _Margaret?_ ” Mrs. Wilson calls through Maggie’s bedroom door, “ _why’s this door closed? You never sleep with the door closed._ ”

“Mom! Go away! It’s 6 AM!” Maggie shouts back, “and it’s always closed!”

“ _Sorry, let me rephrase that. You aren’t allowed this door being closed when a boy is in there when daddy and I are home._ ”

“Fine.” Maggie hisses.

“ _Good._ ” Mrs. Wilson says, opening the door, finding Reggie in only his boxers sprawled out on the bed, with Maggie at her desk.

“I’m not even in the bed, mother!” Maggie says, angrily.

“ _I do not care._ ”

“What’s going on?” Bobby asks, confused as to why people are arguing already.

“Mom won’t let me do my homework in peace.”

“Keep this door open when he’s in here and we are home.”

“Mom, Reggie’s gay?” Bobby states as if she should have known that.

“ _I thought Alex was the gay one?_ ” Mom asks, pointing to the blond walking over to them.

“We can have more than one gay person in a friend group, but no, _he’s_ the gay one,” Alex explains, pointing to the sleeping boy.

“Oh… well I’m sorry Alex, I truly thought you were the gay one.”

“It’s okay Mrs. Wilson.”

“Please, you boys have been here long enough, it’s Mandy.”

“Can you guys please leave my room? I’ve got homework.” Maggie asks.

“Have you slept?” Alex asks when mom leaves.

“No, I’ve been up all night,” Maggie answers.

“How much coffee should I make you?”

“All of it.”

“Maggie!”

“What?”

“I’m not making all the coffee!”

“Fine, I will.”

“ _Mmm,_ ” Reggie moans softly in his sleep.

“Awe, gross,” Alex teases.

“Shut up, _straight boy_ ,” Maggie teases.

“Don’t say I never did anything for you.”

~~

“Where’s Margaret today?” Mandy asks the three boys.

“She didn’t sleep last night, so she’s going to stay home, and do school online today.”

“And what about Reginald?”

“He’s actually sick,” Bobby tells his mother.

“ _Okay, I’ll call the school for them, now get going or you’ll be late._ ” Mr. Wilson tells the boys.

~~

“ _Mars…_ ” Reggie whines from his spot in the bed.

“Yeah, baby?”

“ _I don’t feel good…_ ”

“I know babe, I felt how warm you were at about 5 AM, and I decided that you’d be staying home with me again today.”

“ _Okay,_ ” Reggie groans out, cuddling farther into the pillow.

“You sleep today,” Maggie purrs, moving over to the bed, to cuddle Reggie.

“ _I like when you cuddle me, ma’am,_ ” Reggie hums.

“I like cuddling you.”

The two spend the morning cuddling, Reggie finally waking up at around noon, wanting food. So, the two decide that soup is the safest option, in case Reggie can’t keep food down.

“Here ya go, pet,” Maggie places the bowl of soup in front of Reggie, who smiles softly at the girl.

“ _What’s going on here?_ ” Trevor asks the two teenagers.

“Nothing dad. I made my sick friend soup?” Maggie sasses.

“ _Margaret! Be nice to your father._ ” Mandy scolds.

“Would you two like some soup?” Reggie asks the parents.

“ _No thank you, we have to go make sure the school knows you’re living here now, then we’re heading to Japan for a while,_ ” Mandy smiles, “ _so, be good, Margaret._ ”

“Bye, mother and father, have a good time,” Maggie rolls her eyes.

~~

“ _Mars…_ ” Reggie mumbles.

“Yeah, bug?”

“Should we talk about what things we’re into?”

“ _Oh!? Yeah, I guess we should,_ ” Maggie chuckles softly.

“Should we go to you’re room? Since it’s almost a quarter after? They should be home soon…”

“Good idea, _my_ sweet boy,” Maggie kisses Reggie’s forehead.

Maggie goes online to find a list of kinks and copies it onto two different documents.


	2. Maggie and Reggie's List of their Kinks

### Reggie’s:

 **Bold** what you’re into, **_Bold Italic_** what you’re really into, **_Bold Italic Underline_** what you’re **_REALLY_** into, italic _SOFT limits,_ strike through ~~HARD limits~~.

My Safeword is: Pineapple

  1. What you’re into



**Anal plug (under day clothes)**

**Anal plugs (large)**

**Anal plugs (small) Bathroom use control**

**Biting (giving)**

**Biting (receiving)**

**Chores (domestic service)**

**Cock Worship**

**Collars (leather)**

**Collars (other)**

**Collars (worn in private)**

**Collars (worn in public)**

**Forced bedwetting**

**Forced eating**

**Forced masturbation**

**Hand jobs (receiving)**

**Having clothing chosen for you**

**Having food chosen for you**

**Having toys chosen for you**

**Housework**

**Kneeling/crawling**

**Lectures for misbehaviour**

**Licking (giving)**

**Licking (non-sexual)**

**Licking (receiving)**

**Outdoor sex**

**Paddling**

**Pain (severe)**

**Pain (slight)**

**Restrictive rules on behaviour**

**Serving orally (sexual)**

**Strap-on’s (suck)**

**Threesomes (FFM)**

**Threesomes (FMM)**

**Threesomes (same-sex)**

**Voyeurism (Dom w/others)**

**Voyeurism (watching others)**

**Worship (body, cock)**

  1. What you’re really into



**_Anal sex_ **

**_Anilingus/Rimming (Oral/anal)_ **

**_Hair pulling_ **

**_Hairbrush spankings_ **

**_Mommy/Daddy_ **

**_Orgasm control_ **

**_Orgasm denial_ **

**_Over-the-knee spanking_ **

**_Pain (medium)_ **

**_Scratching_ **

**_24/7 TPE_ **

  1. What you’re **_REALLY_** into



**_ Following orders _ ** ~~~~

**_ Punishment Scene _ **

**_ Spanking _ **

**_ Teasing (physical) _ **

**_ Teasing (verbal) _ **

  1. Soft limits



_Choking_

_Golden showers_

_Humiliation (private)_

_Humiliation (public)_

_Humiliation (verbal)_

_Modelling (for photos)_

_Modelling (in person)_

_Phone sex (commercially)_

_Phone sex (w/ known Dom)_

_Phone sex (w/unknown Dom)_

_Phone sex (with known sub)_

_Phone sex (with unknown sub)_

_Prison scenes_

_Public exposure_ ~~~~

_Self-bondage_

_Strapping (full body beating)_

_Supplying new partners for Dom_

_Whipping_

  1. Hard limits



~~Bastinado (Foot Pain)~~

~~Bondage Belt~~

~~Bondage Mitten~~

~~Boot worship/Bootblacking~~

~~Branding~~

~~Brown showers (scat)~~

~~Burns~~

~~Cages (locked inside of)~~

~~Carotid Artery Play~~

~~Catheterization~~

~~Cattleprod (electrical toy)~~

~~Cells/Closets (locked inside)~~

~~Clothespins~~

~~Cock & Ball Torture~~

~~Cutting~~

~~Diapers (soiling)~~

~~Electricity (Other)~~

~~Electricity TENS~~

~~Erotic dance (for audience)~~

~~Exhibitionism (strangers)~~

~~Face slapping~~

~~Fantasy gang-rape~~

~~Fantasy rape~~

~~Flame play~~

~~Foot worship~~

~~Forced nudity (around others)~~

~~Forced smoking~~

~~Full head hoods~~

~~Gas masks~~

~~Given away to another Dom/me~~

~~Gunplay~~

~~Harnessing (other)~~

~~Harnessing (rope)~~

~~High Heels (worship)~~

~~Hot oils (on genitals)~~

~~Hot wax~~

~~Human pony~~

~~Human puppy dog~~

~~Intricate (Asian) rope bondage~~

~~Kidnapping~~

~~Mummification~~

~~Name change (for scene)~~

~~Name change (permenant)~~

~~Necrophilia~~

~~Piercing (nipple)~~

~~Piercing (other)~~

~~Rope body harness~~

~~Rubber/latex clothing~~

~~Saran wrapping~~

~~Scarification~~

~~Serving as a maid~~

~~Serving as art~~

~~Serving as furniture~~

~~Sharps (knives, claws)~~

~~Shaving (body hair)~~

~~Shaving (head hair)~~

~~Soap in mouth~~

~~Straight jackets~~

~~Tissue abrasion~~

~~Tissue bruising (deep)~~

~~Water Torture~~

~~Waxing (hot, liquid)~~

### Maggie’s:

 **Bold** what you’re into, **_Bold Italic_** what you’re really into, **_Bold Italic Underline_** what you’re **_REALLY_** into, italic _SOFT limits_ , strike through HARD limits.

My Safeword is: Whatever is comfortable for you

  1. What your into



**24/7 TPE**

**Anal plugs (small)**

**Anal sex**

**Anilingus/ Rimming (Oral/anal)**

**Bathroom use control**

**Being serviced (non-sexual + sexual)**

**Biting (giving + receiving)**

**Chores (domestic service)**

**Choosing food, clothes, + toys for sub**

**Collars (worn in public)**

**Double penetration (anal/vaginal)**

**Following orders**

**Forcing bedwetting + eating + masturbation**

**Hair pulling**

**Hairbrush spankings**

**Housework**

**Kneeling/Crawling**

**Lectures for misbehaviour**

**Licking (giving + non-sexual + receiving)**

**Orgasm control**

**Orgasm denial**

**Over-the-knee spanking**

**Restrictive rules on behaviour**

**Scratching**

**Spanking**

**Threesomes (FFM)**

**Threesomes (FMM)**

**Threesomes (same-sex)**

****

  1. What you're really into



**_Mommy/Daddy_ **

**_Punishment Scene_ **

**_Strap-on’s (wear)_ **

  1. What you’re **_REALLY_** into



**_ Teasing (physical) _ **

**_ Teasing (verbal) _ **

  1. Soft limits



_Blood Play/ Sports_

_Bondage (A-Frame)_

_Bondage (Ball Tie)_

_Bondage (Berkley Horse)_

_Bondage (Box Tie)_

_Bondage (breasts)_

_Bondage (light)_

_Bondage (medium)_

_Bondage (Total)_

_Bondage (under day clothes)_

_Bondage Belt_

_Bondage Mitten_

_Harems (serving w/other subs)_

_Humiliation (private)_

_Humiliation (public)_

_Humiliation (verbal)_

_Whipping_

  1. Hard limits



~~Auctioned for charity~~

~~Bastinado (Foot Pain)~~

~~Boot worship/ Bootblacking~~

~~Branding~~

~~Breast press/clamp~~

~~Breast whipping~~

~~Brown showers (scat~~ )

~~Burns~~

~~Cages (locked inside of)~~

~~Carotid Artery Play~~

~~Catheterization~~

~~Cattleprod (electrical toy)~~

~~Cells/Closets (locked inside)~~

~~Clothespins~~

~~Cutting~~

~~Diapers (soiling)~~

~~Electricity (Other)~~

~~Electricity (Violet Wand)~~

~~Electricity TENS~~

~~Emotional Torture (to crying)~~

~~Enforced chastity~~

~~Erotic dance (for audience)~~

~~Exhibitionism (strangers)~~

~~Face slapping~~

~~Fantasy gang-rape~~

~~Fantasy rape~~

~~Flame play~~

~~Foot worship~~

~~Forced nudity (around others)~~

~~Forced smoking~~

~~Given away to another Dom/me~~

~~High Heels (worship)~~

~~Hot oils (on genitals)~~

~~Hot wax~~

~~Human pony~~

~~Human puppy dog~~

~~Intricate (Asian) rope bondage~~

~~Kidnapping~~

~~Mummification~~

~~Necrophilia~~

~~Nipple clamps~~

~~Nipple play/”Torture”~~

~~Nipple rings (piercings)~~

~~Nipple weights~~

~~Piercing (nipple, clit, hood)~~

~~Piercing (other)~~

~~Prison scenes~~

~~Prostitution (actual)~~

~~Prostitution (public pretense)~~

~~Public exposure~~

~~Rope body harness~~

~~Rubber/latex clothing~~

~~Saran wrapping~~

~~Scarification~~

S ~~harps (knives, claws)~~

~~Shaving (body hair)~~

~~Shaving (head hair)~~

~~Straight jackets~~

~~Strapping (full body beating)~~

~~Supplying new partners for Dom~~

~~Suspension (up, invert, horz)~~

~~Tissue abrasion~~

~~Tissue bruising (deep)~~

~~Water Torture~~

~~Waxing (hot, liquid)~~


	3. Part Two

“So, looks like we have a good amount in common,” Maggie smiles at Reggie.

“ _You want me to tell you when to go to the bathroom?_ ” Maggie teases Reggie, who regrets his decision to do this.

Reggie blushes under Maggie’s gaze.

“ _Words, pet._ ”

“ _Yes, please…_ ” Reggie whines.

“If you truly want to give me all the power for what you do, and wear, does that mean if I tell you to go to the bathroom while we’re with the guys, you’ll go?”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Reggie pants.

“This turning you on baby?”

“ _Mmhmm,_ ” Reggie moans.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the guys will want to have either another movie night or practice, but since you were out sick, they might cancel that.”

“ _I hope we watch a movie…_ ” Reggie whispers, “I’m okay with pain, but beating in any way, sometimes can remind me of my dad… so just please be careful?” Reggie adds.

“I won’t do anything unless you tell me that you want it, or that you like it, okay?” Reggie nods at Maggie’s words, “and I know you do, so, either go now, or I want to see how long you can hold it for.” Maggie tells Reggie, calmly.

“I kinda wanna see how long I can hold for as well…”

“ _Okay, and if you really can’t hold it long, it’s okay,_ ” Maggie reassures him.

xxx

“ _Mars! Reg!_ ” Bobby calls from the front door.

“ _Honey’s! I’m home!_ ” Alex shouts.

“ _You guys are so annoying!_ ” Luke grunts.

“Why the heck are you yelling?” Maggie asks from the living room.

“Didn’t know where you were?” Bobby shrugs his shoulders.

“Where’s Reg?” Luke asks, flopping beside Maggie on the loveseat.

“Bathroom,” Maggie looks at him.

“Hey, thought I heard voices,” Reggie jokes.

“Feelin’ better?” Alex asks.

“Sort of, but I’m not really feeling up to jamming out loudly, right now.”

“Okay, so, movie night?” Luke smiles at the group.

“ _I was thinking the same thing,_ ” Maggie laughs.

“Great minds think alike,” Luke smiles at her.

“Mars?” Reggie whines, slightly jealous.

“Yes?”

“What movie were you thinking?” Alex asks.

“I don’t really care,” Maggie grabs Reggie’s hand.

“So, are you guys together?” Bobby asks, Luke groaning at the question.

“Reg, whatever you answer with is fine.” Maggie looks at Reggie.

“We aren’t dating, and _no_ we aren’t friends with benefits.” Reggie looks at Luke.

“ _What? I wasn’t gonna ask!_ ”

“Sure, you weren’t, you’re obsessed with talking about her sex life!” Alex mocks.

“ _Fuck off!_ No, I’m not!”

“Luke, ya kinda are,” Maggie jokes.

“Whatever, can we just play whatever movie?” Luke huffs.

“Sure,” Bobby chuckles.

“ _Reg,_ ” Maggie pulls Reggie’s hand, “ _I want you to sit between Luke and I,_ ” she whispers in Reggie’s ear.

“ _Oh…_ ” Reggie pouts but obeying anyway.

“Hey, man, you good?” Luke laughs as Reggie squishes himself on the loveseat between the two.

“Yeah, why?” Reggie smiles.

“There’s a whole ass couch right there?” Luke laughs, as Alex lays across the couch.

“Maybe I want to sit here? Rather than over there with Alex and Bobby.”

“Okay, just making sure you weren’t jealous or nothin’,” Luke jokes.

“Right,” Reggie looks at Maggie, who's smiling at the two.

“ _Reg, would you like to cuddle?_ ” Maggie asks the boy.

“Sure…?” Reggie smiles, timidly.

“ _Hey, Patterson, pass the blanket?_ ” Maggie asks, Luke passing the blanket to her over Reggie.

“Here ya go,” Luke smiles.

“Want some?” Maggie asks Luke, who smiles again.

“Sure,” Luke grabs one end, as Maggie unfolds it over herself and Reggie.

“You guys want anything to drink?” Bobby asks the three.

“Reg and I will have water, please?” Maggie smiles at her brother.

“Luke?” Bobby looks at the guitarist, confused.

“I’ll have some pop,” Luke answers, looking at Reggie confused as well.

“Okay,” Bobby retreats back into the kitchen.

“ _Bug,_ ” Maggie whines slightly, pulling Reggie’s shirt.

“Right, sorry…” Reggie blushes, getting comfy against Maggie.

“ _Mars…_ ” Reggie whisper-whines.

“ _Shhh, none of that, drink your water._ ” Maggie tells him.

“I needa pee…” he whines, squirming around a bit.

“You okay, Reg?” Luke asks, concerned for his friend.

“ _Mmhmm,_ ” Reggie hums, drinking his water.

“You have to pee, don’t you?” Luke asks.

“ _Guys, shut up._ ” Alex and Bobby scold.

“Sorry,” the three whisper back.

“ _I don’t,_ ” Reggie tells Luke.

“Bullshit, Mag, let him go,” Luke whispers.

“Go where? He just told you he was fine,” Maggie smiles.

“He’s been squirming for like 15 minutes, he has to pee,” Luke whisper/shouts.

“I’m fine,” Reggie starts to say, ending in a moan as one of Maggie’s hands finds his crotch under the blanket.

“ _No, you aren’t,_ ” Luke says.

“ _Luke, just enjoy the movie,_ ” Maggie tells him, watching and loving the way he listens to her at the moment.

Maggie teases Reggie for a few minutes until he whimpers, and she feels some wetness seep through his pants.

“ _Go ahead, baby, get going,_ ” Maggie removes her hand, lifting the blanket for him to get up.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Reggie whispers, before speed walking to the bathroom.

“ _Told ya he had to pee,_ ” Luke grumbles.

“What was that?” Maggie asks, moving into Reggie’s old spot.

“I said, I told you.” Luke turns to face her.

“I knew he had to pee, so next time, shut up.”

“ _What’d I miss?_ ” Reggie asks when he gets back.

“Those two fighting,” Alex points to the two, not taking his eyes off the tv.

“So, nothing new,” Bobby adds, also not looking away from the screen.

“ _Okay, and Mars, we switching spots?_ ”

“Yeah, that way if you needa pee, you can,” Maggie looks at Reggie.

“Okay,” Reggie settles into the vacant spot, snuggling up to Maggie almost immediately.

“ _Can I cuddle?_ ” Luke asks, softly.

“ _Sure,_ ” Maggie and Reggie smile at the boy.

“ _Sweet,_ ” Luke smiles, letting Maggie lean on him, “I’ve missed this…”

“Same, now let’s enjoy the movie?” Maggie says.

xxxx

Maggie and Reggie had both fallen asleep during the second half of the movie, making it impossible for Luke to move, since Reggie had managed to get between Maggie’s legs, which were now on the loveseat, and them both leaning on Luke.

“ _Night, man,_ ” Alex mumbles to Luke, walking upstairs with Bobby.

“Night.” Luke calls back to them, looking down at the two sleeping people.

“ _I hate waking him up too,_ ” Maggie whispers, scaring Luke slightly.

“I thought you were asleep?” Luke whispers back.

“I was, but Bobby always manages to wake me up when he leaves me down here.”

“Oh?” Luke chuckles.

“I’m guessing our talk a few nights ago helped you stop being a dick to me?” Maggie jokes.

“Yeah, I’ve also really missed this…” Luke admits.

“ _Shh…_ ” Reggie mumbles, still sleeping.

“ _Sorry, bug,_ ” Maggie whispers.

“He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping.” Luke sighs.

“He does,” Maggie agrees.

“ _If I agree to move, will you two shut up?_ ” Reggie asks, “ _not that I don’t love this renewed friendship or anything._ ”

“Yeah bug, we’ll shut up.” Maggie laughs.

“ _Luke, wanna join us? Since it’s dark out, don’t need you getting hurt going to the studio to sleep on a couch,_ ” Reggie asks.

“ _Maggie?_ ” Luke looks at the girl.

“Why not,” Maggie giggles.

“ _Let’s go to bed then,_ ” Reggie whimpers.

“First, go to the bathroom,” Maggie tells Reggie.

“ _Yes ma’am…_ ” Reggie pouts, before going to the bathroom again.

“ _Night guys,_ ” Luke sighs, pulling Maggie in closer to him.

“ _…Mine…_ ” Reggie whimpers as Maggie squeezes his thigh.

“ _You okay?_ ” Luke asks.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Luke chuckles, tiredly.

“ _Night guys,_ ” Maggie smiles, pulling Reggie into her chest, as Luke snuggles closer to her back.

xxxx

The next day was different for the five of them, maybe because Luke and Maggie weren’t yelling at each other, yet, or because Reggie was clinging to Maggie whenever Luke was in the room, Alex knew about the Reg and Mags type of relationship, but wasn’t sure about how Luke fit into it, or if he did. He knew he had to push Luke to make more effort in rekindling the old friendship, but it was worth it knowing that the five would be able to get through a day with a fight.

xxxx


	4. Luke sends a risky email

### Luke’s:

_‘So, I might have seen one of Reggie’s open tabs… so here’s mine?_

**Bold** what you’re into, **_Bold Italic_** what you’re really into, **_Bold Italic Underline_** what you’re _REALLY_ into, _italic_ SOFT limits, ~~strike through~~ HARD limits.

My Safeword is: I don’t have one… **  
**

  1. What you’re into



**Anal plugs (small)**

**Cock Worship**

**Bruising**

**Cuffs (leather)**

**Cuffs (other)**

**Double penetration (anal)**

**Golden showers(?)**

**Pain (medium)**

**Spanking**

**Strap-on’s (suck)**

**Worship (body, cock)**

****

  1. What you’re really into



**_Anal sex_ **

**_Anilingus/Rimming (Oral/anal)_ **

**_Being serviced (non-sexual + sexual)_ **

**_Biting (giving + receiving_** )

**_Chores (domestic service)_ **

**_Hairbrush spankings_ **

**_Licking (giving + non-sexual + receiving)_ **

**_Mommy/ Daddy_ **

**_Orgasm control_ **

**_Orgasm denial_ **

**_Outdoor scenes_ **

**_Outdoor sex_ **

**_Over-the-knee spanking_ **

**_Serving orally (sexual)_ **

**_Teasing (physical)_ **

**_Threesomes (FFM)_ **

**_Threesomes (FMM)_ **

**_Threesomes (same-sex)_ **

  1. What you’re **_REALLY_** into



**_ Choking _ **

**_ Exhibitionism _ **

**_ Hair pulling _ **

**_ Hand jobs (giving + receiving) _ **

**_ Teasing (verbal) _ **

  1. Hard Limits ~~~~



~~Animal roleplay Bestiality~~ ~~~~

~~Blood Play/ Sports~~ ~~~~

~~Bondage (A-Frame)~~ ~~~~

~~Bondage (Ball Tie)~~ ~~~~

~~Bondage (Berkley Horse)~~ ~~~~

~~Bondage (Box Tie)~~ ~~~~

~~Bondage (heavy)~~

~~Bondage (light)~~

~~Bondage (medium)~~

~~Bondage (multi-day)~~

~~Bondage (Total)~~

~~Bondage (under day clothes)~~

~~Bondage Belt~~

~~Bondage Mitten~~

~~Boot worship/ Bootblacking~~ ~~~~

~~Branding~~ ~~~~

~~Brown showers (scat)~~ ~~~~

~~Burns~~ ~~~~

~~Cages (locked inside of)~~ ~~~~

~~Caning~~ ~~~~

~~Carotid Artery Play~~ ~~~~

~~Catheterization~~ ~~~~

~~Cattleprod (electrical toy)~~ ~~~~

~~Cells/Closets (locked inside)~~ ~~~~

~~Cutting~~ ~~~~

~~Diapers (soiling)~~ ~~~~

~~Fantasy gang-rape~~ ~~~~

~~Fantasy rape~~ ~~~~

~~Necrophilia~~ ~~~~

~~Flame play~~ ~~~~

  1. Things I’m down for trying



24/7 TPE

Age play

Anal plug (under day clothes)

Anal plugs (large)

Asphyxiation (by others)

Bathroom use control

Beating (soft)

Chains

Chastity belts

Collars

Collars (worn in private + worn in public)

Corsets (on others)

Cunnilingus (giving)

Cunnilingus (receiving)

Diapers (wearing)

Diapers (wetting)

Dildos

Electricity (Violet Wand)

Enemas (cleansing + punishment)

Enforced chastity

Face slapping

Fellatio (giving)

Fellatio (receiving)

Fisting (anal)

Flogging

Following orders

Forced bedwetting + eating + masturbation

\+ nudity

Gags (ball)

Having clothes + food + toys chosen for you

Housework

Humiliation (private + public + verbal)

Infantilism (Adult/Baby Role Play)

Kneeling/crawling

Lectures for misbehaviour

Massage

Paddling

Pain (slight)

Public exposure

Punishment Scene

Restrictive rules on behaviour

Romantic play

Scratching

Sensory deprivation

Serving other doms (private) (public)

Sexual deprivation (long term) (short term)

Skinny-dipping

Sleep deprivation

Speech restrictions

Spreader bars

Verbal humiliation

Vibrator (genitals)

Voyeurism (Dom w/others), (watching others)

Whipping

Wooden paddles

Wrestling

_Anything I left blank, I’m willing to try? I’m not into feet, in any way, I’m not really a sub, but I’m not fully a dom… so I guess I’m a switch? Also… please don’t hate me…_ ’

###  (end of email)

Luke looks at the email he’s typed out, and organized before looking at Alex, who smiles at him.

“Dude, it’s up to you whether or not to send it,” Alex reminds him.

“Yeah, I know,” Luke smiles softly, clicking the send button.

xxx


	5. Part Five

“Maggie?!” Reggie squeaks.

“What?”

“Why’d Luke send us an email?”

“What?” Maggie repeats.

“ _Luke, he sent us an email,_ ” Reggie repeats as well.

“Well? Open it!” Maggie jokingly hits Reggie’s shoulder.

“Relax, I’m opening it!” Reggie laughs.

~~

“Wow…”

“ _You left the tab open!?_ ”

“ _Hey… Don’t be mad at him, it was his computer I was using at the time,_ ” Luke sighs from the doorway.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Hey, come on in,” Maggie mumbles.

“ _What’s with the question mark on the one?_ ”

“Oh… _I wasn’t sure if I was into it? I think I am? Like the other night, when you had to piss but you stayed where you were, god… I was so hard…_ ” Luke blushes.

“He peed a little,” Maggie informs Luke, making both boys blush harder.

“ _I did… Right before I was allowed to go to the bathroom…_ ”

“ _A-Allowed?_ ” Luke stutters.

“One of his kinks?” Maggie looks at Reggie, “I have total power over him, plus, he gets off on it, don’t ya, pet?”

“ _Yes, ma’am…_ ”

“So, _when was the last time you went?_ ”

“… _This morning…?_ ” Reggie guesses, looking at Maggie.

“ _Yeah, it was this morning, but you haven’t noticed it because we’ve been busy today,_ ” Maggie adds.

“ _Do you… do you gotta go?_ ” Luke asks Reggie, blushing.

“You wanna find out if you really get off on it, don’t ya?” Maggie teases Luke.

“ _May I?_ ”

“Of course, you can,” Maggie reassures Luke.

“Can we sleep in the same bed again tonight?” Reggie asks, suddenly.

“Why?” Luke asks, “not that I don’t want to, I do!”

“Because Mars has a mattress protector because she used to drink in bed all the time and spill,” Reggie explains.

“I was too lazy to take it off…” Maggie blushes.

“ _Wait?_ ” Luke squeaks, “ _are you… are you asking because you wanna…?_ ”

“ _Yeah… only if Mars is okay with that though!_ ”

“Of course, baby,” Maggie smiles.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Luke whimpers.

“ _You okay?_ ” Maggie smiles.

“Yeah…” Luke pants.

“ _Do you guys wanna watch another movie?!_ ” Alex shots from the living room.

“Sure!” Maggie responds back, looking at Reggie, “ _you, will be drinking water, **A** pop if you would like, and not peeing before bed. Understand?_”

“I understand,” Reggie whines.

“Good, now, let's go downstairs.”

xxx

“ _Dude, you okay?_ ” Alex asks, worriedly.

“Yeah?” Reggie smiles.

“ _Okay?_ ” Bobby scoffs.

“You’ve been squirming for the past half hour,” Alex states.

“Oh… Sorry…” Reggie blushes.

“The movie’s almost over, can you hold it?” Luke asks, winking at Reggie.

“Yeah, I’m good, sorry I distracted you ‘lex…”

xxx

“ _Night guys, see ya in the morning,_ ” Bobby grunts, going to bed.

“Night!” Luke beams.

“ _Relax man…_ ”Alex sighs, getting up to go to bed as well.

“ _Reg…_ ” Luke whines slightly.

“No.” Maggie scolds.

“ _You… you don’t even know what I was going to ask…_ ”

“Get ready for bed, please.” Maggie orders.

“ _Yes ma’am…_ ” the two boys pout.

They get into bed, but Reggie’s in the middle instead of Maggie, cuddling up with Luke until he’s almost on top of him, with Maggie cuddling into Reggie once he’s comfortable on top of Luke.

“ _No grinding against him._ ” Maggie scolds, feeling Reggie squirm differently than when he has to pee.

“Night guys,” Luke smiles, kissing Reggie’s forehead.

~~

Reggie had woken up at about one AM, whining, and still needing to pee.

“ _You’re okay, bug,_ ” Mars whispers half-asleep to him.

“ _I still needa pee, mo-ma’am…_ ” Reggie moans slightly.

“ _I know pet,_ ” Maggie purrs, “ _but Luke’s looking forward to this._ ”

“ _I know… I can feel how much…_ ” Reggie blushes.

“ _Oh yeah?_ ” Maggie teases.

“ _Ya know how last time, you… ya know…_ ”

“You want me to help you pee?” Maggie teases again, hearing a whimper from Reggie.

Maggie rolls over closer to the duo, before reaching a hand between the two boys, to stroke Reggie’s cock through his boxers.

“ _Mmm!_ ” Reggie moans.

“ _Make Luke feel good baby,_ ” Maggie moans into Reggie’s ear.

Luke wake’s up at the feeling of Reggie rutting against Maggie’s hand and Luke’s hip, he also wakes from the talking.

“ _Come on, my sweet boy,_ ” Maggie purrs, Luke feeling more turned on than he would like at one AM, just by listening to her talk to Reggie.

“ _He…_ ” Reggie stutters, panting.

“ _He what baby? He hard?_ ”

“ _Uh-huh,_ ” Reggie cries, Maggie smiling as she feels Reggie’s cock leak a bit.

“ _Reggie. Go. Right now._ ” Maggie orders, Luke thrusting upwards slightly at the command, just as Reggie finally lets go.

“ _Good boy,_ ” Maggie smiles, feeling Reggie and Luke both shudder, removing her hand.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Luke moans.

“Looks like we’re all awake.”

“ _He’s still going,_ ” Luke groans, feeling his cock twitch, as if he could cum just from this.

“ _You gonna cum, Luke?_ ” Maggie teases.

“ _May I?_ ” Luke crooks out.

“ _Since you asked, yes you may,_ ” Maggie purrs.

“ _Thank you,_ ” Luke whispers, cumming as Reggie finishes.

“Well, now we gotta wash everything,” Maggie chuckles as the two relax into each other.

“ _You came just from that?_ ” Reggie blushes.

“Guess I can take the question mark off that one…” Luke flushes.

“I needa pee,” Maggie sighs, jumping slightly when Reggie rolls onto Luke and lands on the other side of him, “ _why’d you do that…?_ ”

“Pee,” Reggie smiles, looking between the two.

“Luke?” Maggie smirks at the boy, before moving to straddle Luke’s hips, grinding slightly against him.

“ _Mars…_ ” Luke whimpers, his cock twitching in interest already.

“ _Want me to?_ ”

Luke looks her in the eyes, realizing she’s being genuine, but also teasing him at the same time, “… _please…_ ”

“ _You sound so pretty when you beg, doesn’t he, pet?_ ” Reggie nods his head at the question.

“ _Yes, mom-_ ” Reggie blushes, “I didn’t…”

“Reg, baby, it’s okay, call me whatever you want, remember, plus, I know you got that ‘ _Mommy kink_ ’ so don’t be ashamed of anything with me.”

“Okay…” Reggie hides his face in Luke’s armpit.

“ _Luke,_ ” she looks at Luke, “ _I can feel your cock getting hard again already,_ ” Maggie teases, before letting a few drops of pee out, Luke grunts.

“ _Please, ma’am!_ ” Luke ruts into her.

“None of that, or I will go to the bathroom, but not for you.” Luke whines at the warning but listens, “ _good boy._ ”

Maggie looks at Reggie before smiling as he looks back at her, pulling him in for a kiss as she releases her bladder on Luke, who cries.

“Shh, unless you wanna wake the boys up.”

“ _No, ma’am…_ ” Luke whines.

xxxx

“Why’s all your bedding in the wash?” Bobby asks.

“I spilt some juice on it?”

“But why ALL your bedding?”

“My pillowcases aren’t in there.”

“That’s not the point…” Bobby sighs.

xxx

"Can we just go to class?"

"Nick!" Julie cheers, seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey, how was your weekend?"

"It was good, the guys practiced a lot, since Reg and I weren't feeling well last week," Maggie smiles.

"Well, I'm glad to see you guys are better"

"Thanks, man,"

"Reg, baby?" Maggie taps Reggie during class.

" _Mmhmm_?"

" _Pay attention_ ,"

"Sorry… momma…" Reg whispers.

" _I like when you call me that, even in public,_ " Maggie smiles.

" _Mars_ …"

"Sorry…"

The group gather at a table for lunch, the four boys and Maggie plus Nick, Carrie, Flynn, and Julie.

"Momma, pass the fork?"

"Here ya go, love," Maggie passes the fork to Reggie.

"Thank you," Reggie smiles, "what?" noticing that everyone's looking at him.

"Did you just call her _'momma'_?"

" _Oh_!?" Reggie squeaks.

"It's fine," Maggie reassures.

"Okay?"

"Kinky," Julie teases, "love it!"

xxx

"Reg, when was the last time you went to the bathroom?" Luke askes Reggie in a hushed tone.

"This morning, he went before we left," Maggie answers.

"He hasn't gone all day," Luke confirms, worried.

"He's fine, he'd tell me if he had to go."

" _Bossy_ ," Luke whimpers, "it's hot…"

"And you said u didn't like domme girls."

"Well, I've never had one direct their domme-ness at me before…"

xxx

"Reggie, sit," Luke tells Reggie, who listens to him.

"Yes sir," Reggie whines softly.

" _That’s not my name_ ," Luke growls into Reggie’s ear once the boy sits down.

Reggie whimpers at the words.

" _Say it_ ," Luke growls, " _properly_."

" _Daddy_!" Reggie moans as Luke grabs Reggie’s throat.

" _Good_ _boy_ ," Luke kisses Reggie’s neck who whines.

" _Wanna watch practice today_?"

"Sure!" Maggie beams at her brother and Alex.

"Hey boys," Maggie smiles, seeing her boys being cute together.

"Momma!" Reggie exclaims.

Maggie walks over to the couch and kisses Reggie’s forehead before telling him, " _practice, then you can continue sitting on Daddy,_ " in a hushed voice so only the two can hear her, Luke groans at hearing her call him Daddy, as Reggie whines.

"Yes ma’am," the two pouts, getting up.

"That was great!" Maggie cheers, once the guys finished practicing the last song.

"Time to relax!" Alex jokingly says.

Luke relaxes on the couch as Reggie plops down on his lap.

"Hey," Luke squeaks.

"Hi," Reggie smiles.

"So, as much as I'm happy that Luke and Mars aren't at each other's throats anymore, but are the three of you together?"

"No, I guess you'd say we're friends with benefits? but we haven’t had sex," Reggie deadpans.

"Good to know?" Bobby guesses.

" _Shit_!" Reggie shouts, grabbing his crotch.

"You held it too long, didn't you?" Alex asks as if it’s normal.

Reggie whimpers and nods at Alex.

"Reg, what have I told you?"

"I know…"

"Wait!? This has happened before?"

"Yeah, last year, you were at Carrie’s place and we were practicing, and all of a sudden Reggie screams, _'Gotta pee_!' which at the time was both funny and embarrassing since he almost didn't make it," Alex explains.

" _I won't make it…_ " Reggie whimpers.

"It's okay, man, we can wash the floors," Bobby reassures Reggie.

" _Pet_."

Reggie looks at Maggie, who's looking at the two boys.

" _Now_ ," Maggie mouths, glad that Alex and Bobby aren't looking at her.

Reggie doesn't remove his hand from his crotch, but even if Maggie hadn't told him to go, he would have anyway, because he starts peeing, even with a steel tight grip on his crotch.

"Wait!? What about Luke?!" Bobby asks, concerned.

"Too late…" Reggie squeaks, feeling Luke harden under his ass.

Reggie’s jeans start to darken as they absorb the urine, Luke’s jeans start to darken as well.

" _Mars_ …" Luke whines under the boy.

"It's okay, _Daddy_ ," Maggie smiles.

Luke manages to contain any noises that threatened to come out but can’t hide his erection whenever Reggie gets up.

Once Reggie’s empty, he sobs silently, once Luke realizes that underneath him is also wet, " _My couch_!?!"

"Luke!" Alex scolds.

"Reg, baby… come 'ere," Maggie soothes Reggie, pulling him in for a kiss.

"We can clean the couch, Luke, relax man," Bobby laughs at his friend.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Maggie leads Reg to the bathroom in the garage.

" _Wait_!?" Bobby shouts, confused, " _was that why you were washing your bedsheets?_ "

"Yeah," Reggie squeaks.

"Wait, _Luke,_ are you seriously _hard_ right now?" Alex retorts.

"Mars? Would it be okay if I joined?" Luke asks, avoiding Alex’s question.

"Fine."

"Thanks…"

xxxx

“I’m sorry about the couch…”

“Don’t worry about it, we cleaned it, and Bobby decided tomorrow after school he’s gonna go get plastic covers for all the couches. Ya know, just in case?” Luke comforts.

“Okay…”

“Reg, go have some water, it’s late.” Maggie tells Reggie.

“ _Okay, momma,_ ” Reggie beams.

“Then to bed?” Luke asks.

“Yeah,” Maggie giggles.

“Night boys,” Maggie kisses both boys, before getting settled into bed, letting Reggie be in the middle again.

“ _Night momma,_ ” Reggie whispers, half-asleep already.

“Night, baby,” Luke mumbles.

xxx

“ _What the heck!?_ ” Maggie wakes up when she feels something wet.

“ _What!?_ ” the two boys freak out, Luke falling out of the bed.

“Reg?!” Maggie looks at him, “was this you?”

“I-I don’t know?”

“ _Luke_!?”

“Nope!” Luke raises his hands, “I still gotta pee!” Luke quickly runs to the bathroom.

“ _Mars?_ ” Reggie squeaks.

“I…” Maggie looks down at her soaked panties, “ _I-do you need to pee?_ ”

“No… do you?” Reggie asks, softly.

“ _No…_ ” Maggie sobs.

“Hey, don’t cry… It wasn’t just you, I drank water before bed… I don’t normally do that because when I did… I’d wet the bed…” Reggie admits.

“Which would explain why I’m wet as well?” Luke asks, taking his boxers off, getting back in bed, “ _by the way, it’s like two am, and I’d rather sleep in this than have to strip the bed right now, we’ll shower before school though obviously…_ ”

“yeah…and same…” Reggie looks at Luke, “Maggie?”

“Oh… Okay…” Maggie stutters, not feeling like herself.

“ _Can I sleep in the middle?_ ” Luke asks.

“In… yeah, I’d love the dry spot!” Reggie jokes.

“Haha…” Luke whines.

“Good night again, baby, an’ kitten,” Luke whispers, kissing Reggie then Maggie’s heads.

xxx

“What the fuck!?” Alex yells.

The three all wake up, rudely for the second time.

“ _What!?_ ” The three shout at the drummer.

“Why’s it smell like piss in here!?”

“Because we had accidents?!”

“Wait, did you say ‘we’?”

“ _Yeah…_ ” Maggie frowns.

“Oh… Mars, you okay?”

“She hasn’t wet the bed since…” Bobby grumbles, “ _Maggie_ … _did you have… have you seen him recently?_ ”

“No…? I haven’t…”

“ _So? Nightmare?_ ” Bobby inquires.

“Maybe? I can’t remember…”

“Go shower, please… Bobby? Wanna help me strip the bed, while they shower?” Alex asks Bobby.

“ _Yeah, we don’t need the house smelling like this, plus… if mom and dad come home today, we’re fucked, they liked the plastic on the couch idea though, so you guys are safe there._ ” Bobby explains.

“Thank guys…”

“Wait… he gave you nightmares that bad?” Luke asks, clearly upset.

“Yeah… which is why I was afraid to sleep in the same room with you guys for a while after him…” Maggie admits.

“Luke would’ve loved it…” Reggie whispers.

“ _Reg!_ ” the four shout, shocked.

“Gross!” Bobby shakes.

“Hey!”

“No, I don’t care about that, I just didn’t need to know that about you,” Bobby shudders.

“Same,” Alex mutters.

“You dated him!” Reggie, Maggie, and Bobby all shout, while Luke shouts “You dated me!”

“For like two months!?” Alex shouts, “when we were like twelve!”

“Shower,” Maggie squeaks.

“You okay?”

“Cold…” Maggie blushes.

“Go, we got this,” Bobby reassures.

xxx

“Warmer?”

“Much, thank you by the way,” Maggie smiles at the two.

“No problem,” Bobby smiles, “I’ve done it before.”

xxxx


End file.
